PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Data sharing is essential to maximize the contributions of research subjects and the public?s investment in scientific research, but human subjects research also requires strong protection of the privacy and confidentiality of research subjects. This supplement will support an expert in neuroethics to undertake a rigorous ethical and regulatory analysis of data sharing policies, focusing in particular on the threats by artificial intelligence and machine learning techniques to reidentify neuroimaging datasets that have been thought to be deidentified. This research will lay the foundation for a sound data sharing policy for the OpenNeuro project and a regulatory framework to provide for the adequate protection of neuroimaging data while maximizing the benefits of data sharing.